Enquanto a Neve Cai - Flocos de Neve
by Mache-san
Summary: UA - Os anos se passaram, Shun perdeu os pais e o seu irmão o deixou, agora ele se encontra sozinho. E para completar o vazio, o amor da sua infância havia morrido. Agora, o jovem menino de olhos verdes travava uma luta internamente para tentar compreender o que realmente de fato sentia por Hyoga.


**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence.

_"When we are children we seldom think of the future. This innocence leaves us free to enjoy ourselves as few adults can. The day we fret about the future is the day we leave our childhood behind."__  
__― Patrick Rothfuss, The Name of the Wind_

* * *

**E**nquanto a Neve Cai - _Flocos de Neve_.

Eu podia escutar perfeitamente a ventania lá fora. Como há sete anos, o dia era o mesmo. Dia de neve. Hoje com os meus quinze anos de idade eu me encontrava ali, sozinho. Ikki tinha partido para viver a sua vida, e eu... Bom, eu fiquei na casa dos nossos pais. Os mesmos, infelizmente haviam morrido há muito tempo em um acidente de carro, o que proporcionou uma revolta enorme no coração do meu irmão e um vazio significativo em meu peito. Eu só podia contar com a ajuda dos meus amigos.

Mesmo sendo menor de idade, eu consegui com a ajuda da Senhorita Saori Kido e do seu avô permanecer em minha casa, claro com o Senhor Kido como guardião. Nesse meio tempo, eu não fui o único a sofrer. Hyoga também sofrera bastante desde aquela época. Sua mãe, a minha eterna amada, morrera. Além de perder os meus pais, eu havia perdido o amor da minha vida e eu nem ao menos pude dizer para ela o quando ela significava para mim. Tinha um grande buraco no meu peito pela morte da minha família e para piorar a situação, desde a morte da minha amada, nada preenchia aquele local. O pior de tudo era ter que olhar para Hyoga. Como ele lembrava a minha querida, ele tinha a mesma cor dos olhos e a mesma tonalidade de cor dos cabelos. Olhá-lo lembrava-me daquele dia em que nós dois brincávamos na neve, quando o corpo dele chegou próximo ao meu, para me esquentar, e logo depois quando os nossos lábios se encontraram. Aquela visão ainda persistia em penetrar a minha mente sempre que eu o via.

O assunto entre nós dois tinha morrido, mas eu podia perceber os olhares que ele me lançava com frequência. O engraçado de tudo, era que eu até gostava de pegá-lo me olhando, sentia-me vivo. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eu ainda sentia o gosto dele. Não, eu não queria lembrar daquilo, não podia me apegar a essas coisas tão pequenas. Hyoga não era a mãe dele, era apenas o espelho dela, uma imagem que não chegava nem aos pés da verdadeira. Só de pensar naquilo eu podia sentir a minha cabeça queimar, queimar de agonia. Como eu tinha sido burro em tê-lo beijado. O meu primeiro beijo era para ter sido reservado somente para aquela magnífica mulher. Uma pena ela ter morrido, uma pena eu não ter tido coragem de dizer-lhe o quanto ela era especial. Deixei meu corpo cair de encontro com o sofá de couro que minha mãe tanto gostava. O dia estava frio, mas eu sentia o meu corpo quente. Muito quente. Sempre que eu pensava em Hyoga meu corpo ficava assim, quente. Olhei para um ponto fixo no teto, esperando que as lembranças me absorvessem de novo, mas não obtive sucesso, já que alguém começou a bater na porta. Muito lentamente deixei meu corpo se levantar. As batidas ficaram mais rápidas, franzi a testa em sinal de irritação.

- Já vai! – Gritei irritado. – Já vai! Minhas pernas me levaram até a porta contra a minha vontade, por mim eu ficava ali deitado até o estranho ir embora, mas não era o certo a se fazer, vai que Ikki tinha mudado de ideia e resolvido voltar a morar comigo. Pelo menos a solidão não seria tão grande. Cheguei à porta e a abri lentamente, não pude deixar de ficar admirado com a visão a minha frente. Por alguns segundos eu tive a nítida impressão de que era ela, a minha amada, porém era apenas o reflexo dela. Hyoga.

- Posso entrar? – Ele perguntou docemente. A voz dele tinha o mesmo timbre que a da mãe. Realmente era doce e gostosa de ouvir. Eu não sabia o que fazer e nem o que responder, eu costumava ficar assim na frente dele, o que era algo anormal. Apenas dei um passo para o lado e o deixei entrar. Ele passou por mim deixando um cheiro familiar para trás. Um cheiro tão familiar que fez as minhas pernas ficarem bambas. Recompus-me na hora. Fechei a porta e fiquei a fitá-lo. Não sabia o que dizer, ele por sua vez me olhava rindo. Não era um riso comum, como o de antes, quando nós dois éramos pequeno, era um sorriso que não alcançava seus olhos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntei por fim quando a voz chegou a meus lábios.

- Não. - Ele balançou a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que respondia. - Não aconteceu nada.

- Hum... – Foi à única coisa que consegui expressar. Se não aconteceu nada o que ele estava fazendo em minha casa?! Era o que eu queria perguntar, mas no fim, acabou que só saiu um grande e estúpido Hum... Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, longos por sinal. Até que eu resolvi quebrar aquele silêncio. - Está com fome? – Perguntei coçando a cabeça, não queria demonstrar desconforto.

- Estou sim. – Ele disse um tanto indiferente. Aquilo me deixou meio estranho. A tonalidade de voz dele mudou bastante desde a morte de sua mãe, mas mesmo assim ele sempre me tratou igual à antigamente, mas agora, escutando aquela forma indiferente de falar, me deixou um pouco triste.

- Eu não sou muito bom na cozinha, mas farei algo gostoso para nós dois. – Falei forçando um sorriso.

- Quer que eu prepare algo? – Pergunto ainda indiferente.

- Hyoga... – Forcei as palavras a saírem de minha boca, forcei mesmo, mas tudo o que consegui foi o nome dele. Saiu meio estranho, quase um sussurro. Ele ficou me olhando com aqueles belos olhos azuis, lindos mesmo. Ah, como eu queria mergulhar ali naquele oceano completamente congelado. Oi?! Não mesmo. Sacudi a cabeça involuntariamente tentando tirar aquele pensamento dos recônditos mais profundos de minha mente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou com certo interesse.

- Não, não aconteceu nada. – Bufei. – Vamos, vamos até a cozinha e lá a gente vê o que comer. Fui me arrastando com um Hyoga indiferente atrás de mim. Aquilo estava começando a me incomodar. O que será que estava acontecendo com ele? Ou melhor, o que será que estava acontecendo comigo? Porque eu realmente não me importava com ele, não me importava mesmo. Pelo menos era nisso que eu me forçava a acreditar. Chegamos à cozinha e ele logo abriu à geladeira a procura de alguma coisa que pudesse fazer para nós dois, não quis me opor ao que ele estava fazendo, na realidade eu realmente não sabia cozinhar e não estava com animo para fazê-lo, ou melhor, tentar fazê-lo.

- O que você quer? – Ele perguntou olhando para a geladeira compenetrado. – Tem ingredientes para fazer um bom sanduiche.

- Faça o que der menos trabalho Hyoga. Não quero te alugar. – Meus dedos tamborilavam no balcão, enquanto meus olhos vagavam pela neve que caia lá fora.

- Você ainda gosta da neve, não é mesmo?

Eu suspirei e olhei para ele, seus olhos azuis estavam perdidos na neve que caia também, em seus lábios, um singelo sorriso estava se formando. Seus lábios estavam úmidos. Ele passou a língua por eles, os umedecendo mais ainda. E mais uma vez aquelas lembranças invadiram a minha mente, o beijo quente e úmido que ele e eu havíamos descoberto. Senti as minhas bochechas queimarem. Trinquei os dentes e forcei a minha mente a apagar qualquer coisa relacionada a beijo úmido.

- A neve já foi mais bela. – Falei ligeiramente tenso. - Eu ainda consigo ver a magia dela. – Ele dirigiu seu olhar para mim.

- Consegue? – Perguntei, sem entender que rumo àquela conversa ia levar. Ele me encarou por vários minutos. Tentei de tudo para não ficar vermelho, mas é claro que meu corpo me entregou. Pude perceber pelo olhar dele, que estava achando graça da minha situação. Fiquei um pouco com raiva dele, mas ao mesmo tempo, me senti aliviado, por ele estar voltando ao normal. Minhas mãos estavam repousadas sobre o balcão de mármore branco, não sei como não me afastei, mas em um movimento rápido e cheios de um significado importante, Hyoga as segurou. Não pude deixar de pensar, quando há anos atrás eu tinha feito o mesmo com ele lá fora, em um dia como este, um dia de neve. Segurando as mãozinhas dele. Na época eu não queria soltar de jeito nenhum, lembro-me do suor e do encaixe perfeito de nossas mãos, ali, percebi que nada havia mudado. Nossas mãos ainda se encaixavam perfeitamente e o toque dele ainda tinha um grande poder sobre mim.

- Você sente falta daqueles dias? – Ele perguntou com certo toque de esperança em sua voz. Olhei para as nossas mãos unidas. Não pude evitar o sorriso que se formou em meus lábios. É claro que sentia falta daqueles dias. Tudo era perfeito, meus pais, meu irmão, a mãe dele, ele. Levantei o olhar e o encarei. Mas uma vez aqueles lábios prenderam a minha atenção. Porque será que isto estava acontecendo comigo? O sorriso dele era igual ao da mãe, belo. Talvez, olhando agora de mais perto, fosse até mais bonito.

- Sim. – Apertei as mãos dele involuntariamente. – Sinto falta de tudo.

- Eu também. – Falou e um longo suspiro saiu de seus lábios.

- Sente falta dela? – As palavras saíram de minha boca sem eu percebesse. É claro que ele sentia falta dela. Eu sentia falta dela. Shun, você realmente é um estúpido. Como que o filho não sentiria falta de sua mãe?! Eu sentia falta da minha, era mais que natural Hyoga sentir falta da mãe.

- Sinto sim, todos os dias. Ainda lembro-me perfeitamente do sorriso dela e às vezes, posso jurar que o escuto por entre os corredores de casa.

- Eu realmente te entendo.

- Eu sei que me entende, afinal, você também perdeu os seus pais. Sua carga é a mesma que a minha e eu sei, que você admirava a minha mãe.

Ele tinha razão, as nossas cargas eram iguais. Ele perdera a mãe e eu perdi os meus pais. Eu admirava a mãe dele, na realidade, eu a amava. Eu sempre escutei a minha mãe dizendo, que eu e meu irmão ainda éramos muito novos para saber o que é o amor. Mas eu sabia, eu sempre soube, desde o dia em que meus olhos se focaram naquela perfeição divina.O que era realmente o amor verdadeiro. Eu só não entendia, porque estando ali com Hyoga, as lembranças que me vinham à mente, em vez de ser da mãe dele, era dele comigo, ali no jardim, coberto de neve.

- Sua mãe era muito bonita.

Minha sinceridade o fez rir. A gargalhada dele preencheu o cômodo e fez meu coração dar um salto involuntário. Era gostosa de ouvir e eu me peguei rindo junto com ele. Ficamos de mãos dadas e rindo por um bom tempo. Aquele era o nosso momento juntos, algo que somente eu e ele compreendíamos. Ele retirou uma das mãos de cima da minha, senti a falta daquele toque de imediato, secou uma lágrima que escorria solitária pelo rosto de tanto rir e depositou a mão mais uma vez sobre a minha. Segurei com força, não queria que ele soltasse. Nem para secar as lágrimas. Depois de tanto tempo, eu consegui tirar conforto das mãos dele.

Ele era o meu conforto. Como eu pude ser tão cego, ou tão teimoso, que não enxerguei que ele era o que eu vinha procurando, aquela pessoa para quebrar o tédio, a solidão e a dor causada pela vida. Ele pareceu notar o súbito que me assolou, ele sorriu mais uma vez, e igualmente aquela gargalhada nossa, o sorriso lhe chegou aos olhos, aos belos olhos azuis.

- Obrigado por vir me visitar. – Falei sem graça.

- Eu precisava te ver. – As palavras foram ditas cheias de um sentimento antigo.

- Acho que nós dois precisávamos um do outro.

Aquilo era a verdade, no fundo do meu coração, no fundo da minha alma, eu sempre soube, eu precisava dele. Desde o começo, quando nossos lábios se encontraram, eu sabia que a partir dali, eu sempre iria precisar dele. Porque naquele momento ele me completou, eu sempre soube o que era amor, sempre soube por causa da mãe dele, mas Hyoga, além de ser o meu amor, era a minha paixão. Era aquele fogo que queima por dentro. Que faz as suas pernas ficarem bambas, seus lábios exigirem os dele, suas mãos suarem e seu coração bater descompassado. Naquele momento, eu sentia aquilo tudo, naquele momento a única coisa que se passava na minha cabeça era se os lábios dele ainda eram macios e se possuíam o mesmo gosto de antes, um gosto que somente eu conhecia. Gosto de _flocos de neve_.

**The End**

* * *

Segunda parte de Enquanto a Neve Cai. Espero que gostem. Fiz com muito carinho e com muito amor.

Obrigada de todo coração a **Ikarus**, por ter betado para mim a Oneshot.

_BeijosMeLiga_. **(L)**


End file.
